gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Theos
Theos of Gorias was a prominent member of the Company of the Sword, and the slayer of the Death Queen. Since the quest he has been crowned Emperor of Atlantea. Summary OTHER NAMES: '''Theos Ecthelius, Prince of Goria, Emperor of Atlantea, Hero of the Sword, Kuros’s Heir, Wielder of the Blade. '''HOME: Lysanos, Gorias BORN: 2nd Janaury, 1430 AGE: 46 LEVEL: 30 RACE: Atlantean PROFESSION: '''Diplomat/ Fighter Background Theos was born in the capital city of Gorias, Lysanos, in 1430. His father, Thyros, was the most eminent of the five Kings of Atlantea and therefore had been crowned Emperor. On the day of Theos’s birth, a great feast was held to celebrate the coming of his heir. The other four Kings attended, as well as minor nobles, and the Five Viziers of the Kings. Each Vizier brought a gift, a blessing to bestow upon the new-born prince, as was the custom. The Vizier of Gorias bestowed upon him Luck, Finias gave him charm, Antillia gave him Strength of Mind and Murias gave him Wisdom and Piety. However, the King of Falias was jealous of Thyros’s power, and commanded his Vizier to bestow a curse on the Prince. The Vizier of Falias, therefore, cursed Theos with terrible cowardice. As Theos grew, the extent of the curse became known. The Prince, though quite skilled with a weapon, never dared train in case he cut himself. He wouldn’t sleep with the lights off, and he was scared of going out. Even his sister, Princess Thelias, showed more bravery than him. Worried that he wouldn’t make a suitable heir, the Emperor sent Theos abroad, to Iaurdor, alone and unarmed, save for a rusty sword and his servant Algrun. Thyros assumed that it was the only way that Theos would become brave. It didn’t work however- Theos had many adventures and, through luck, defeated many opponents. Yet the curse proved too strong, and Theos returned five years later, still a coward. Resigned, the Emperor accepted that when he died the Empire would be given to the king of Falias. Yet, he was in luck- the Council of the Golden Hall was forming a Company to help retrieve the Shards of the Sword of Kuros. Theos volunteered, not through bravery, but because he was offended that Atlantea had been left out. Therefore, he left on one of the most dangerous quests the world had seen. Theos proved himself many times during the quest; his wisdom, his cunning, his sense of preservation. Yet Bravery still did not show. This changed, however, when Valkrist, heir to Kuros, was slain by a Logurti. The Gods, seeing that Theos was a descendant of the Spartisa, transferred Kuros’s soul into Theos, altering him. Theos, though still himself, gained Valkrist’s courage and strength, and thus was the curse broken. Even more importantly, Theos wielded the Sword of Kuros, and slew the Death Queen in single combat. He became a hero, and the saviour of Gaiana. Upon his father’s death, Theos’s deeds had assured he would be crowned Emperor. He now rules Atlantea wisely, and bravely, and often leads his legions into battle personally. His friendship with King Lexus has ensured a strong alliance with the Argani, and made the Empire even stronger. Stats '''LANGUAGES: Atlantean 10, Parzifan 10, Argani 6, Bizari 5 PP: 0 HITS: 177 AT: 2 DB: 20 Skills 'SPECIAL: '''Blood of Kuros; able to wield Sword of Kuros. +15 to all Obs, +30 to all Fear checks. ''Survival Instinct: As background option Blood Guilt +50 to all Evaluation skills. Items of Note 'Sword of Kuros-' Broken in the second age, and reforged by Valkrist. Any evil creature takes 5 Holy Criticals. x5 Damage. Can cast Bless True 3x day. Fumbles only on a 1. +100 OB. +150 to all magic RRs. Artifact. 'Macaer- '''This is the sword that was forged and wielded by the first Emperor, Ecnes, following the founding of Atlantea. It was used in the Great Colony Wars by Aeris II. +25 OB eog scimitar. Slaying against Sea-Trolls and Mermen. Fumbles only on a 1. Floats on water. Can fire a +30 waterbolt 3x per day. '''The Penria-' One of the three crowns made by Aeras for his sons. All three crowns were originally blessed by Drelos, the first Emperor’s vizier. x2 channeling PP. Negates 65% of head criticals and acts as a full helm. Enables wearer to communicate with sea-mammals. Wearer has 15pp a day to spend on Water Law spell-list. Floats on water. 'Antillian Armour- '''This modified armour is based on that of the Antillian Marines. AT20, but encumbers as AT17. +25 DB, +50 to swimming. Never rusts, and floats on water. '''Sword of Annael-' Found in the Dark Tower of the Death-Queen. This +40 Scimitar strikes as a 2-handed sword. It can be thrown up to 500’ with no penalty, and returns to the hand the following round. Category:PCs Category:Atlanteans Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Diplomats Category:Quest for the Sword Category:Atlantea